Therapists utilize spinal decompression therapy non-operative in vitro to treat various spinal ailments including herniated discs, degenerative disc disease, sciatica, posterior facet syndrome, and post surgical pain. Decompression therapy is a derivative of traditional traction-based therapy, whereby the spine is pulled by an outside force (such as by a therapist manually or by an automated process). The spine is typically held in a continuous state of tension during traditional traction-based therapy. Decompression therapy differs from traditional traction therapy in that tension is applied to the spine at a specific angle. Also, during decompression therapy, various tensile forces are applied or cycled throughout the treatment period such that paraspinal muscles are relaxed and fatigued, allowing for interdiscal separation. These functions provide for a smooth transition between different levels of tension. In either traditional traction or decompression therapy, spinal tension is typically maintained for periods of 30 minutes or longer.
As the spine is placed into a state of tension, the spinal vertebrae will occur morphology change, this requires the control system must have the dynamic positioning correction function. Meanwhile, the dynamic automatic positioning correction processing also allows the lesioned intervertebral disc time to heal in the non-loaded state. Additionally, herniated discs (nucleus pulposa) is produced in back to normal position via negative pressure created by the separation of the vertebrae, realized the intervertebral disc disease to accept reset. Meanwhile, This dynamic positioning correction function can also be aided to implement para-spinal muscles maximum relax according to the patient weight set nonlinear logarithmic minus pressure control system. Since the conscious human (patient) may voluntarily and/or subconsciously flex the spinal muscles in reaction to tensile forces. Either or both patient reactions degrade the effectiveness of spinal traction or spinal decompression therapy.
A common spinal decompression therapy utilizes a non-feedback-providing tension producing actuator (any type of electro-mechanical, pneumatic, magnetic, hydraulic, or chemical actuator) connected to a patient via a patient interface device. The patient lay supine upon a treatment bed, head distal to the applied tension source. An upper body patient harness secures the upper patient body to the distal end of the bed (that end of the bed furthest from the source of tensile force generation). A lower body harness secures about the waist, and serves as the point at which the tension strap is connected. Tension-producing actuator output is increased or decreased to produce resultant tension changes at the point where the strap is attached to the patient. A linear actuator (any type of electro-mechanical, pneumatic, magnetic, hydraulic, or chemical actuator) is utilized to pull the patient's whole spine. And spinal decompression treatment system is based on the weighing data system by weighing the patients, for patients to be automatic setting decompression treatment, through the imaging data combining with a narrative, healthcare provider will complete lesions of the initial position, the positioner raise and lower the point at which the tension strap pulls from (treatment positioner), relative to the place of attachment to the patient, thus adjusting the angle of applied tension. The system also includes a tension measuring device (e.g., a loadcell) that is connected inline with the tension-producing actuator and patient to communicate tension metrics to a tension-producing actuator controlling device (e.g. computer). Thus, the system operates as a controlled-feedback loop whereby a planned tension profile can be applied to the patient and the actual applied forces can be verified by the computer.
In the above example, the point at which the tension strap pulls from relative to the place of attachment to the patient is typically fixed during application of tension. As the direction of pull is neither parallel nor perpendicular to the patient's spine, and as the patient lay supine (in this example) with their head distal to the applied tension source, the applied tension can be modeled as two force vectors, one inline with the patient's spine and away from the head, and one perpendicular to the patient's spine. In the event that the patient lay prone, the direction of the horizontal component of the applied tension resultant would remain the same, however the direction of the vertical component of the applied tension resultant would be reversed.
One defining characteristic of spinal decompression is that tension is applied at an angle, and that specific angles (which are specific to each device's design) affect a specific positioning ability to allow healthcare providers to treat location specific injuries, such as herniated spinal discs. In effect, locating the site(s) of spinal elongation maximizes the therapeutic benefit per therapy session. Traction, whereby forces are applied mostly inline with the spine, does not attempt to maximize spinal discs at specific interdiscal locations and spinal elongation position column by the adjustment on the angle of tension in spinal.
Devices of the type described above provide general guidelines as to the relative interdiscal space(s) affected by various angles of applied tension. These angles are calculated in many ways; no standards exist for their calculation. Spinal decompression manufacturers calculate which interdiscal space(s) is affected by relating applied tension force vectors (specific to their device) to commonly available radiographical charts. These radiographical charts typically show the ‘average spine’ (based on studies of measurements taken over many patients) or the ‘ideal spine’ (based on best-fit mathematical modeling of the spine). Variations in patient's spines can mean that a treatment angle designed to align the L4 and L5 vertebra actually is insufficient to align said vertebra or overly much, brining inferior vertebra in-line with unintended superior vertebra.
The shape of the human spine varies from human to human. Lordosis, or an inward curve (towards the front of the patient body), and kyphosis, or an outward curve (towards the back of the patient body), exist throughout the spine, and serve to balance the spine and body. Generally, the spine exhibits a lordotic curve between the Thoracic (middle spine) and Lumbar (lower spine) regions, and a kyphotic curve between the Thoracic and Cervical (upper spine or neck) region. The points and degree of inflection and deflection vary across patient populations.
At present, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) is routinely indicated prior to spinal decompression therapy, whereby affected disc levels are identified. Once the MRI-described interdiscal space(s) is established, healthcare providers follow spinal decompression device manufacturer's recommendations as to appropriate applied tension treatment angles. The healthcare provider is able to judge, by physical examination of the patient, advanced patient imaging (MRI, CT, X-ray, etc.), spinal decompression device manufacturer's treatment angle design, and experience using spinal decompression devices the ‘most likely’ proper treatment angle for a particular patient. Once the patient is actually on the spinal decompression device, strapped in, the final level of scrutiny by the healthcare provider with regards to treatment angle occurs. The healthcare provider will visually observe the patient's posture, feel the patient's spine and or other related bodies, and/or query the patient to make a final determination as to the correct treatment angle for that particular patient.
At present, The spinal pressure relief devices are employed angle positioning technology, healthcare providers must do one of two things when adjusting treatment angle after initiating treatment. The first option, pausing treatment, adjust treatment angle, and restart treatment, but since the provider can't dynamic continuous real-time observation of the spine in the minus pressure condition of the patients with feedback in this case, thus even if to adjust, can not ensure the accurate angle, which makes it difficult to realize patients and the provider interactive communication, scanning, and ultimately positioning lesions in the purpose of the position. The second option, in the treatment process and under the action of tension, while the provider observes and adjusts the angle. But this practice, since human operation, will inevitably change dynamic system in the system, which leads to exceed expected tension setting range change. This adjustment, for the present not tension compensation of the closed loop feedback system (with tension compensation feedback closed-loop system can make the expected tension in a time constant), due to the sudden change of angle, will make the expected tension suddenly changes that lead to spinal side muscle strong contraction, thus affecting the treatment effect.
The present invention seeks to demonstrate a unique method for fine tuning treatment angle for each patient. The present invention proposes a system designed to allow the healthcare provider to adjust treatment angle without changing intended tension levels. The system proposed would be able to account for mechanical dynamics and mechanical advantages of the system, and be calibrated to anticipate the increases and decreases in resultant tension that would otherwise occur while changing treatment angle under tension.